Quattro
| age = 17V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = Male | relatives = * Trey (younger brother) * Quinton (older brother) * Vetrix (father) | occupation = Professional Duelist | organization = Vetrix Family | tournament1 = Asia Duelist Championship | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Mini Surf Expert Match | result2 = Winner | tournament3 = T.F.E. Tournament | result3 = Winner | tournament4 = National Duel Circuit | result4 = Winner | tournament5 = World Duel Carnival | result5 = Top 8 | anime_deck = * Gravekeeper's * Gimmick Puppet | anime_debut = | manga_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | en_voice = Darren Dunstan | ja_voice = | de_voice = Arne Stephan }} Quattro, known as IV in the Japanese and Italian versions and born Thomas Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a Number Hunter and the Champion of Asia. He was involved in Shark's sister's accident which resulted in her being hospitalized. He is the most violent sibling of the Vetrix Family, with the majority of his actions motivated by the prospect of restoring his father to his former form and sanity. Upon his defeat, he apologizes to Shark and implores him to save his father. Design Appearance Quattro has a scar on the right side of this face, and like his brothers, Trey and Quinton, has a crest on his body; his crest is purple and on his right hand. He has a Duel Gazer-like pattern that appears around his eye similar to Kite Tenjo, although he has worn a regular Duel Gazer in the past. .]] He has large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and wears a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. Quattro's D-Pad has the appearance of a red blade which separates into three sections. He highly resembles Takuto Tsunashi from the anime Star Driver. Personality Quattro acts as a sadistic and malevolent Duelist who wants to make his opponents suffer, with what he calls his "fanservice", in order to win (in the dub, he refers to it as "spoiling" his fans"). When in the presence of his fans, his personality becomes a facade as he hides his true nature and becomes a "noble" and "well-mannered" person. He sees his fans as bad Duelists and challenges them as his "fanservice". When he Duels, he initially praises their skills and lets them think they have the upper hand. When his opponents fall into his trap he shows his real self and defeats them cruelly, going so as far as to keep attacking his opponents even if they have no Life Points and claiming his "fanservice" must continue. He even went so far as to show a child getting tortured on a television screen to the others for his pleasure. Beneath his malevolent behavior, Quattro shows clear signs of instability due to the fact that his family had suffered at the hands of Dr. Faker. He even goes far to justify this by making his opponents suffer by any means possible, and feels otherwise frustrated and angered when his "fanservice" is ruined. He also regrets some of the transgressions he has done, describing them as "inhuman", all for his father's sake. Like his brothers, he only followed Vetrix's orders and wanted to defeat Dr. Faker with hopes that doing so returns Vetrix to his normal self, Byron Arclight. Quattro argues a lot with his brothers, showcasing that he is willing to let his anger get in the way of their true goal and doesn't always follow Vetrix's orders, unlike Trey and Quinton. He also seems to be intimidated of Quinton after getting mad at him for talking back to Vetrix. Despite this, after Trey was brutally defeated by Kite Tenjo in their Tag-Team Duel, Quattro shows his concern for him, proving that he does care for his brothers. He showed a more caring side when Trey was comatose by defending Trey when Vetrix said he was disappointed with him and Trey. As a child, Quattro was not the brutal duelist he was before, but he had a tendency to tease Trey like normal brothers do and kept taking his cards. He also had respect for Quinton back then as he returned Trey's cards when Quinton told him to. When pretending to be kind, he also refers to himself using the pronoun "boku", but switches his pronoun to his usual "ore" after showing his true self. After his father had reformed, Quattro still maintains his boastful attitude and his old habit of saying "fanservice", but had become more friendly. Still remorseful about his actions towards Rio, he developed an empathy for her, as he can't help but feel sorry for her suffering at Kurage's poison. Quattro also displayed a childish side, complaining about Kurage's "Number 4: Stealth Kragen the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish" simply because of the "4" in its' name, which Quattro proclaimed the number was his "trademark". He also expressed gratitude for what Yuma and Shark had done for his family. Abilities Quattro's crest grants him various powers. It protects him from having "Numbers" extracted from him, rendering Photon Hand useless. He can produce portals to quickly travel and escape. His crest comes with a price - it is directly connected to his soul, and should he lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", he will fall comatose. He and his brother, Trey later acquired a bracelet that was invented by their brother, Quinton, granting them the abilities of their father's crest once again. He is capable of collecting "Numbers", using a process similar to Astral's. Like his brothers, Quattro also uses the bracelet invented by Quinton, though the stone on his bracelet is purple. Etymology Quattro's Japanese name is the Roman numeral for four. The number of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" is a pun on Quattro's own name, since "I" alone is the roman numeral "one" and "V" is the numeral "five", forming "15". Quattro's second Number , "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" is based on the true meaning of Quattro's name, instead of breaking it down. His real first name, Thomas, means "twin" which might refers to him hurting Shark's twin sister. In the dub, his name is in Italian, Quattro, which means "four". Biography History In his younger days, Thomas Arclight lived with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog, where he was innocent. One winter night, their father gave Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem", which Michael showed to Thomas. Thomas was jealous because only Michael received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from him. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, Michael and Thomas were were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning Kite Tenjo and Hart Tenjo were Faker's sons, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father returned years later, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Vetrix" and began plotting revenge, with Thomas and his brothers aiding him. Thomas became known as "Quattro". Vetrix imbued each of his sons with a crest, which granted them great power. In exchange, the crest was connected directly to their souls. Therefore, if they were lose to a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", they would fall comatose. from the fire.]] As part of Vetrix's plan, Quattro was told to Duel Rio Kastle. He played a card called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which somehow set the building on fire. Quattro carried her to safety, with his face being scarred in the process, but she was critically injured in the blaze. .]]Quattro participated in the National Duel Circuit, where he faced Rio's brother, Reginald in the finals. He set Reginald up to be disqualified by planting his Deck on top of a pot, so that it would fall and end up scattered on the floor in the break room. That way, Quattro ensured Reginald would see it, though Reginald himself was unaware of that until Quattro himself told him later. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries .]] Quattro reappeared to Reginald (who was now using the nickname "Shark") and lured him to a building in construction by throwing a "Mirror Force" card at him. Shark asked why he did that, and Quattro responded that it was just a form of greeting before the World Duel Carnival. Shark responded that he won't participate in the tournament, and Quattro asked if Shark is still influenced by what happened at the Duel Circuit. He revealed that he knows about Shark's sister, who got into an accident. He told Shark that he intentionally got him disqualified, and even implied that he caused the accident that injured Shark's sister. Shark was enraged by this, and Quattro taunted him, saying that on that day, he became the Duel Champion of the Far East. Quattro threw a Heart Piece to Shark, telling him to try to defeat him in the World Duel Carnival. After that Quattro approached Vetrix, who was watching cartoons. He told him that he did as he was ordered - Shark will participate in the WDC. Quattro asked why Vetrix wanted Shark to enter the World Duel Carnival as he already has given up on being a Duelist. Vetrix responded that he is needed for when all the "Numbers" cards are collected. Quattro stated that he doesn't care as long as he can drag Shark into hell again. Quattro functioned as the Number Hunter for the Vetrix Family, collecting "Numbers" by luring and defeating his own fans, who he considered to be terrible Duelists and calling this his "fanservice". During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Quattro continued to do this by studying the opponents which are available within the WDC via sheets, which contain information on them and their signature cards. Here, he throws cards at them in order to choose an opponent. Seeing this, Quinton commented that he is too brash and suggested he treat the "Numbers" he's collected better. Angered by Quinton challenging his ethics, he suggested Quinton try collecting "Numbers" himself and challenged him but is quickly shot down by Quinton being reinforced by Trey and Vetrix. After insulting Vetrix, Quinton rises to his feet and tells him he won't tolerate that, Quattro then quickly backs off. and Caswell.]] Later on in the day, Quattro agreed to meet Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis in order to sign their Duel Disks, but had an ulterior motive to entice them to a hidden location so he can Duel them with his "Numbers" and reveal his real personality without allowing the public to see him as his true self. He suggested a Battle Royal, which they agreed to. During the Duel, he allowed them to get the upper-hand by Summoning their aces, "Antidote Nurse" and "Tin Archduke". This was all a ploy as he lured them into Xyz Summoning so he could perform two OTKs with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" and "Gimmick Puppet Princess". His personality changed at this moment from the friendly and noble champion of the East, to a merciless and evil person who enjoyed the pain of others, laughing when his monster hurt Bronk and Caswell. After the Duel, Shark arrived on his motorbike, making Quattro smirk. Quattro intended to Duel Shark then and there, but was stopped when Trey snared Shark with a Duel Anchor, telling Quattro that Vetrix's orders are absolute - Trey is to Duel Shark first. Quattro revealed that he already had a full Heart Piece, and told Shark he'll be waiting in the finals and then departed. After Quinton brought Hart Tenjo to an abandoned gallery, Quattro watched as Vetrix begins his ritual in order to transfer all of Hart's powers and memories to himself. As the ritual continued, Hart began to feel more and more pain, which amused Quattro as he watched intently. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo break into the gallery, Quinton sends Quattro and Trey to stop them from reaching the ritual in order for it to complete. They then appear before the pair, attaching their Duel Anchors to them, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. s from "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" will ensure his and his brother's victory.]] As the Duel began, Quattro instantly targeted Kite as he sees him as the bigger threat. When Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", Quattro and Trey instantly know that they have to win this Duel rather than merely stall for Vetrix's ritual to finish. After Yuma Summoned "Utopia", Quattro began to target him, destroying "Utopia" straight after it was Summoned via "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". After seeing that Yuma and Kite were beginning to work together, Quattro decided to anger Kite to break those bonds by showing him a video of Hart being tortured through Vetrix's ritual. Angered by this, Kite continued to damage Yuma through "Photon World" in an attempt to rush the Duel and beat them as soon as possible. This, however was quickly stopped as Quattro and Trey had a strategy to stop Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" through "Stonehenge Shield", allowing Trey's "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", to inflict 3000 damage to Kite. As the Duel continued, Yuma constantly kept intercepting Quattro's and Trey's attempts at defeating Kite, causing Quattro to get extremely angry with Yuma. Yuma managed to Summon his "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and defeated Quattro's ace, but Quattro struck back by Xyz Summoning his other "Number" card, "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings". Despite this, Kite managed to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and defeat Trey in a single attack. Quattro screamed his brother's name and when Kite talked to him, he turned to Kite with a furious expression on his face, but any retort was cut off when he realized that he was next, and Kite attacked again, defeating Quattro as well. After the Duel ended, Kite tries to steal Quattro's soul and "Numbers" using Photon Hand, but was unable to as Quattro's crest protected him. He vowed to get revenge on Kite and Yuma and departed with Trey and Vetrix. World Duel Carnival Finals After Yuma and Astral defeated Trey, resulting in him falling unconscious, Quattro implored that Vetrix give him new powers so he could defeat Yuma. Vetrix responded that he's disappointed in both Trey and Quattro. Quattro angrily replied that Trey fought against the Original Number for Vetrix, but he lost and ended up bedridden. Vetrix responded that what he wants are results and if Trey and Quattro can't give them to him, he has other options - like Shark. He told Quattro that their role was to lure him out, which angered Quattro, who proceeded to confront Shark at the World Duel Carnival Finals party, who told him he would gamble everything he has to defeat Quattro. .]] The next day, the Duel Coaster began, Quattro witnessed Shark defeating an opponent with his "Jawsman" and complemented him, saying he's Dueling magnificently. Shark vowed not to let Quattro get away, to his amusement, and defeated his own opponent with "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head". Quattro sped off afterwards, with Shark chasing him. The chase continued into the underground section of the Duel Coaster, with Quattro and Shark both defeating opponents while taunting one another. Quattro attempted to lure Shark to the Magma Field, which would part Shark at a disadvantage. However, Shark was prepared to counter the field, "Magma Field" by using cards such as "Plate Salvage" and "Adapt to Adversity". Shark brought out "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" on his first turn, inflicting 1200 damage to Quattro before the latter even got a turn. Quattro countered with "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", which Shark countered with "Number 32: Shark Drake". Quattro was shocked to see this card, not being aware that Trey gave the card to Shark. He knew that Vetrix and Quinton were planning something, but he didn't know what. Vetrix appears before him, saying that he told Quattro nothing about this, since he may have leaked the plan if he knew. He insisted that everyone had their own role in this - Trey had his, Quinton had his and Quattro is fulfilling his now. Quattro asked what his role is; Vetrix told him that it is to make Shark fall to the darkness of his heart, and told him he's doing quite well so far. Vetrix later revealed that he wanted to use Shark as an assassin who would defeat Dr. Faker. Quattro is hurt, saying that he, Trey and Quinton did everything for Vetrix, and asked why Shark was chosen as the assassin and not them. Vetrix responded that they all have their role, and Shark fits the role of assassin better than Quattro. Quattro set out to prove Vetrix wrong and continued the Duel. He then managed to Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" and due to "String of Destiny", he attacked Shark a total of eight times. Vetrix chided Quattro for being reckless, saying he was always like that and suggested he try to be calm instead, as he can't be trusted. Quattro remembered when his father used to be kind, but after returning, he was only a demon of revenge. However, Quattro said he and his brothers still obediently followed his orders despite this. Shark responded that he didn't care if Vetrix used Quattro - Quattro was still responsible. Quattro believed that if he defeated Dr. Faker, his father would surely return to normal. Quattro told Vetrix he did inhuman things for his sake and yet Vetrix cannot trust him. Vetrix responded he can only trust himself and the Barian World, but Quattro insisted he is not a pawn like his brothers were - he is the Asian Duel Champion. Vetrix then supported Shark during the Duel, insisting that he had a way out as he could think calmly. This hurt Quattro, but Vetrix said he had already fulfilled his role. Quattro attempted a comeback with "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", which would allow him to declare an Automatic Win on his next turn. Shark finally accepted "Shark Drake" and was able to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to create "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and defeat Quattro. He apologized to Shark after the Duel, but told him not to blame Vetrix for it and implored Shark to defeat his father and save him. Quattro then disappeared through a portal, adding that Shark should tell his father that his sons will wait for him. Due to "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest being connected to his soul, Quattro fell comatose afterwards and was shown sleeping beside his brothers. While talking with a being through a portal, Vetrix called it a shame that he had to sacrifice his sons, but maintained that his plan was going the way it should have been. During Vetrix's Duel with Kite, he revealed that he merely exploited Quattro alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to bolster his "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" with hatred as he had no emotions to spare. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he has captured, including those of his sons, who awoke afterwards. He, his brothers, and his father watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Then Vetrix told them they would go home and departed through a portal. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Quattro and his brothers later returned to Heartland via submarine where they decided it was time to make their move in the ongoing war between the Astral World and the Barian World. After Kurage poisoned Rio and disappeared in search of Shark, Yuma, Tori and Trey planed to go in search of him, Quattro met up with them in the hospital. Trey asked Quattro to deal with Kurage, while Yuma returned "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" and "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to him. Later, Quattro appeared on the roof just as Kurage poisoned Shark, teasingly calling himself Shark's "Number one fan", and challenged Kurage to a Duel. He partnered up with Shark, stating that he was fighting not only as a favor to his brother but for Rio's sake as well. After Kurage reduced Shark to 400 Life Points with "Number 4: Stealth Kragen the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish", Quattro took the third turn to Xyz Summon "Giant Grinder" and used it destroy "Stealth Kraken". As the poison continued to worsen Shark's condition, Quattro Summons "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to deal massive damage to Kurage, but had its abilities blocked by Kurage's "Jelly Bind". Working together with Shark, the two were able defeat Kurage and Quattro received the "Stealth Kraken" card. One night, Quattro called Trey to checked on Yuma and asked if he would be alright after losing Astral, but Trey reassured him that Yuma would be fine. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL IV appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, challenging Team ZEXAL after they won the Team Duel Tournament. Accomplishments When Caswell shows Quattro's Duelist profile, he is revealed to have won the following tournaments: * Asia Duelist Championship (9 wins, 0 losses, and 4892.9 points) * Mini Surf Expert Match (5 wins, 0 losses, and 573.4 points) * T.F.E. Tournament (6 wins, 0 losses, and 949.1 points) He also won the National Duel Circuit. Decks Past Deck Quattro used to play a "Gravekeeper's" Deck, based on the cards seen when his Deck "fell" on the floor during the National Duel Circuit. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Quattro plays a "Gimmick Puppet" Deck, utilizing a One Turn Kill with "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" and "Gimmick Puppet Princess". Quattro also uses several cards to gather Level 8 Xyz Materials quickly such as "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" and "Gimmick Box". World Duel Carnival Finals Quattro continues to use a "Gimmick Puppet" Deck, this time with more of a focus on Swarm and aggressive Beatdown tactics, primarily centered around his "Numbers". If his original strategy fails, he uses "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" as a contingency. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Legendary Number War Arc 6 Obtained Numbers Quattro was shown to have obtained at least ten "Number" cards and one "Number C"around the time when he Dueled Bronk and Caswell. He hunts the "Numbers" for the Vetrix Family, but its unknown if all "Numbers" wielded by them were collected by Quattro. Vetrix later stole his nine remaining "Number" cards off-screen. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters